five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Finale At Freddy's
"Some parts of this may be disturbing to some viewers" The Finale At Freddy's is a upcoming fnaf fangame made by Guyler Corporation. It takes place in 2099 at a new place called Fazbear Scare: The New Fazbear Fright. You must survive 5 nights and 2 extra nights against some terrifying animatronics. The game is very difficult. Even more difficult then Guyler Corp's other game Five Nights At Adam's. Characters Shredjaw He is first active on Night 3. He has very sharp teeth. He is similar to Dylan because they are both animatronics resembling a human. He has a straw hat and is made of tan metal resembling skin. He has glowing red eyes and has a black shirt that is very damaged. He also has very sharp claws and black shoes. His eyes glow red. He starts in CAM 03B. He is the most dangerous and fast character in the game. He is the main antagonist of the game. He is based of Lockjaw. Fabian He is first active on Night 2. He has a yellow shirt and a green bowtie. He has orange "hair" on the top of his head. He is a human based animatronic. His eyes are gone and his endo eyes are gone. Too it appears he has no endoskeleton in his head. He has sharp spikes coming from his shoulders. He also has sharp claws and carries around a cane. He makes moaning noises when he moves around. He starts in CAM 01A. Dug The Rabbit He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He is a bunny animatronic. He is brown and has 3 black buttons. He is very withered. His eyes glow red. He also has five fingers suggesting Dug could have been a spring lock suit. Dug also has four toes. He has a large jaw with square shaped teeth. He starts in the CAM06A. He is the slowest out of all the animatronics. Phantom Freddy Both of his ears are gone which shows wires coming out. He is burnt and his black top hat is ripped in half. His right arm has a drill for a hand, and his right left is gone. His jaw is also broken. He can sometimes appear limping around. He will appear if you walk over to CAM4B enough (that's right this is freeroam). He is first active on Night 1. Phantom Bonnie He is a new character. His chest is shaped like a square and his jaw is broken. Both of his arms are gone with wires coming out of the stubs. He has a red bowtie and a large hole in his chest. His feet are endoskeleton feet. He can appear if you spam the audio or a animatronic walks into the office while you are gone and in another room. He is first active on Night 2. Phantom Chica All her limbs are gone. She Is just a chest with a head. She is burnt. Her bib is burnt of. Her mouth is completely ripped of. She is first active on Night 1. Phantom Foxy His left arm is gone. His ears' covering is gone revealing endoskeleton. His chest is mostly just endoskeleton. His waist is also burst open. His right arm is not damaged. His legs' covering is gone revealing endoskeleton. Same with the feet. He appears when you hide in the vent to long. He is first active on Night 1. Phantom BB His hands are saws. He has a hole in his chest. He does not resemble his FNAF 2 version made by Scott but my version that was in FNIFF. He is bloody. He has no red cheeks. He has glowing red eyes. He is burnt. He appears when you regenerate the power to fast and to much. He is first active on Night 1. Phantom Puppet Only half of his mask is their the rest of his body is just endoskeleton. That's all it is. He will appear sometimes and block your view for 10 seconds making you vulnerable to Dug, Shredjaw and Fabian. He is first active on Night 1. He appears if you try to break out of the building he actually picks you up and throws you. Phantom Mangle She is just a head that is not damaged. She can float around. She appears when you close the vents for too long. She is first active on Night 1. Phantom Dylan His nose is gone with wires coming out of it. He is very burnt and his left arm has a couple scratches and dents on it. His feet are gone which shows endoskeleton. He is very fast. He appears If you hide somewhere for too long, he also makes the player automatically teleport back to the office. He is first active on Night 1. Phantom Kate Her ears are endoskeleton ears. She has glowing white pupils. She is burnt and has a red bowtie. Her left arm is just a endoskeleton arm. Her waist is burst open. She appears if you have a error for too long and don't fix it. She if first active on Night 1. The Shadow He is a hallucination. He first appears on Night 6. He is a shadow figure with a shadow top hat. He has glowing white eyes and a glowing, mouth. He has sharp claws. He is the fastest hallucination. When he is near you will hear laughing. In his jumpscare his eyes and mouth turn red and he then jumpscares you. Locations CAMA1 CAMA2 CAMA3 CAMA4 CAMA5 CAMA6 CAMA7 CAMA8 CAMA9 CAMA10 CAMA11 CAMA12 CAMA13 CAMA14 CAMA15 CAMA16 CAMA17 CAMA18 CAMA19 CAMA20 CAMB1 CAMB2 CAMB3 CAMB4 CAMB5 CAMB6 CAMB7 CAMB8 CAMB9 CAMB10 CAMB11 CAMB12 CAMB13 CAMB14 CAMB15 CAMC1 CAMC2 CAMC3 CAMC4 CAMC5 Storage Room Office Modes Story Mode This is where you go through the nights defending of animatronics. Multiplayer mode This is where you play with other players trying to survive the night. One player is a animatronic while the others must survive. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the game. Only the phantom animatronics are active. This night just teaches you the mechanics of the game such as Free Roaming around the building. On this night it is impossible to die. This night is probably the easiest out of all Guyler Corp's Night 1's. You can only encounter the phantom animatronics. Night 2 Dug and Fabian become active. The phone guy will still call you. When a animatronic is near, in the office use the audio and outside of the office hide somewhere but not for too long, because then Phantom Dylan will then jumpscare the player. This night is the hardest night 2 in any of the Guyler Corp. game' night 2s. You can also now access a new room which is the Storage Room. And their is one other new room which is CAM13C. This night is pretty difficult. Night 3 Shredjaw becomes active. All the previous characters are active also. Shredjaw can actually see behind walls. So if he's near you shouldn't hide he will most likely see you. It's best to run back to your office and use the audio. This night is very hard. The phone guy will nearly die if you listen in the phonecall. It appears something tried to get him. Night 4 All characters are active. Their is no new active characters. Just the previous ones. This night is extremely hard. All characters will appear more often. This night is hard as FNAF 2's Night 6. This night is no where close to easy. Night 5 This night is extremely Difficult. All previous characters are active. The phoneguy dies in the phonecall. The animatronic' AI on this night is very high. Shredjaw will know try to climb in the vents similar to how Dug and Fabian do also. Night 6 The shadow becomes active. All the previous animatronics are active also. The animatronic's AI is Extremely High. Also a Freddy Plush will be on your desk this night and the next night. You get a recorded message from a old restaurant since no Phone guides are available to guide the guard threw their nights. Nightmare Mode The animatronic' AI is at 30! All the characters are active. This is the last night in the whole game. At 5: 40 the place gets lit on fire and you must get out of their to get the good ending. If you do not get out in time you get the bad ending. Phonecalls Night 1 call Hello? Hello? Any one their? Oh hey Jeff welcome to your 1st day at Fazbear Scare. So we decided to open one last establishment. We can't really open another restaurant because our history is too bad. Anyway we don't have any animatronics yet. We are going to open tomorrow. Also if you do some stuff and don't do stuff you will probably see some crazy stuff. Our last guard saw them. We think he's insane. But if you tell us he will stay and, um not be killed by um, Fazbear Entertainment. You w.... Sorry, Sorry, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that. Anyway you have nothing to worry about. Well, not today. So, um just try to live through the week. We're opening tomorrow. Also I heard you used to work at Freddy Fazbear Funtime. Well before, Peter broke in and smashed them up and they scared the kids. So just please try to live. And we will pay you 9,000 bucks a hour. We don't know why. Our boss will probably be poor soon. So, um yeah. I think that's it. So good luck and Good night. Night 2 call Hey Jeff, we found two animatronics! Dug The Rabbit which I think was from Dylan's Diner. And their is Fabian which I found in The Grey Man's basement. He was all bloody so we cleaned him up. He is still broken down and withered. So did you experience any Hallucinations last night? Did you? The last guard said they looked burnt up. So if Dug and Fabian get near just use the audio. Also we don't reakky have much to talk about. So our boss is already rich. And you will too by the end of the week. I don't really get payed much to just sit hear and talk. I should I, keep you alive. Well, kind of. So um, we are still trying to find more suits. The prototypes, 1.0s. Toys, 3.0s, 4.0s, 5.0s are all dismantled. So, I think theirs no more characters to be found. So good luck and good night. Night 3 call Hey Jeff me and the Co. found a new animatronic! We don't really know his name. So we just call him Shredjaw. So he apparently can see through walls and see through anything. Also Fabian and Dug will still be active. So watch out. Anyway you could die because tonight will be pretty difficult. The animatronic' AI goes higher as the week progresses. Also it is mainly harder because of Shredjaw. So, yeah Shredjaw is pretty dangerous and scary looking. And tonight is no where close to easy man. It is very hard! And have you seen the phantoms if you do Fazbear Entertainment will take you away and.... AW CR@P! Tommorow they check the phone calls! I'm dead meat. I'm so dead. They will probably... I said to much sorry I must go. Night 4 call Hey so I am lucky I am hiding they usually just don't care the next day. So (breaths) Sorry I am in a box I am hiding from them. I have been here for 5 hours. (breaths) Sorry if you hear my breathing my mouth is very close to the phone. (breaths). So you will probably get killed by Shredclaw this night (breaths). So if they get near use the audio, of if you are outside the office you could hide somewhere. But Shredclaw can see through stuff. But you can walk around (breaths). So just live if you can. Good luck and good night (breaths) Night 5 call Hello? Hello? Hey Jeff happy you made it. So I think they have stopped following me now. So tonight Shredclaw, Dug and Fabian will be pretty active. Also I learned that Shredclaw is the first animatronic ever made. His name is Bill. He was used at Bill's Diner in 1939. Well he is not the 1st made it's one of those Prototype bots. Um, so if Shredclaw is near and your outside dash to the office and try not to be noticed, and hit the audi..... (screams) (stabbing heard) (men laugh) Night 6 call Hello if your are listening to this and hello. The Information on this disk may be different since you are probably at a different location. Like right now we have Springtrap you may have something else. So if you are hearing this you are in a building that is a horror attraction. So usually on the fourth night the animatronics tend to be a lot more active and aggressive. So whatever defense mechanisms you have, use them. So if they see you they will kill you. Yes you thought they were nice, but they are cold blooded, blood thirsty, murders. So do not trust them. I, Myself would never work there. I never liked any of them. So this job is the opposite of easy. Ok? Anyway if they find you they will brutally kill you. We are not sure what horror attraction animatronics do to there victims, but it is not good. It will be very gory and full of blood. So Good luck mate, see you. Nightmare Mode You're not welcome here fool. Minigames The attack of Peter You play as The Gray Man and you run around Freddy Fazbear Funtime destroying the building and animatronics. Let's Play Catch You are playing as The Blue Man as another man who is yellow is dumping bloody body parts and you must try not to let them touch the ground. Dismantled You play as the owner of Fazbear Entertainment and you must go around and find the Unwithered animatronics and dismantle them. Revenge You play as a little girl with a knife and you must chase a yellow man and when you get him it ends. Prototypes You play as a man and sees the Prototype animatronics and then calls two men over and you then play S Prototype Jeff and run and then at the end you and Prototype Victor were the only ones dismantled. Cutscenes Night 1 beaten You see from the eyes of Dug in a scrapyard and you see a man come over to you and load you into a truck. night 2 beaten You are Fabian and you are roaming around Peter's house then a man tackles Fabian and loads him into a truck. Night 3 beaten You are Shredclaw and you are at a Factory and a man hits you with a crowbar and throws you into a truck. Night 4 beaten You see from the eyes of The Shadow and create the earth, a glowing yellow figure pushes you down and remakes it. You then get beat up by angels and are throw into a shadow dimension. Night 5 beaten You play as The Shadow and fly over to Earth and put a curse on all Animatronics. Trivia *This is the most disturbing game made by Guyler Corp. Category:Guyler Corp Games Category:Games Category:Fangames